galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dunecat
]]The Dunecat is a feline creature native to the continent of Kytayur on Ucharpli. They live predominantely in the Codgele region south of the Yolpika mountains usually living in caves but very often come out to the desert surface to hunt. There are two main species of Dunecat - the Giant dunecat which ranges from the size of a bear and larger, while the Dwarf dunecat is slightly larger than a small dog. Dwarf dunecats are often mistaken for a Giant dunecat's cub, but the two are different species. Appearance Dunecats are quadrupedal felines. They tend to have brown fur, white hairy beards and black faces with a set of two blue binocular eyes and pointed ears. Their hair tends to be quite long as they mostly live in the colder caves. These creatures are nocturnal and hunt at night when it is cooler outside. Biology Both species of dunecat are very docile. They will not attack unless provoked. Females tend to be highly territorial constantly watching over their young. Males on the other hand are entirely different; when not hunting, they usually loaf around and sleep. One of the reasons why the dunecat is very docile is because of its extremely tough hide which contrasts its silky fur on the outside. A single bullet, for example, will not penetrate it. However, they do have long sharp claws and heavy lumbering arms and can pack quite a punch if it feels threatened. On top of that, a giant dunecat can maul its opponents with the same ferorcity as the more feral Arkleon. Dunecats mostly feed on cave rodents which dwell in the caves underneath, though the Dunecats do explore the surface at night seeking out extra prey. Dunecats are also remarkably intelligent on par with similar creatures such as the Northern panther and the Blizzardpaw. Dunecats can understand emotions and even speech commands. Dunecat also possess vocal cords and are able to sing long tones. Because of their intelligence, dunecats are capable of remembering certain tunes making them a popular circus attraction. Some expert animal trainers have created choirs consisting of both Dwarf and Giant dunecats. Economy Dwarf dunecats make popular pets among the Vaikan because of their docility. Giant dunecats on the other hand are sometimes shorn for their fur much like sheep are. Rather unsurprisingly, the dunecat allows its ranchers to sheer their fur off without any struggle. However, they too are often used as pets and are often the pets of Vaikan noblemen. Giant dunecats can also serve as house guards and can be trained to ward off potential intruders. Mythology The Dunecat was worshipped by the ancient natives of Codgele. They believed that the gods used felines as avatars to interact with motals. The dunecat was cherished as a sacred animal and a giant statue named Guardian Dunecat was built to reflect this. It still stands today and serves as a tourist location. Often times, these creatures were mummified alongside the pharaohs that ruled their ancient kingdom. These mummies were stored in elaborate underground maze-like crypts with many traps. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Creatures